Sam and Dean Go to Forks: A Supernatural Story
by DazzledbyJake
Summary: Sam & Dean visit Forks to investigate the recent missing hikers reports. They end up finding more than they bargained for . . .


**Sam and Dean Go to Forks: A Supernatural Story**

**by: Dazzled~by~Jake**

_Disclaimer: This fan fiction is based on the characters, Sam and Dean Winchester, created by Eric Kripke for the Supernatural TV show. Twilight characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: This story takes place during the first season of Supernatural, before the discovery of the Colt and before the Winchester boys are reunited with their father, John. Sam and Dean didn't know of the existence of vampires until their father told them in Episode 20 of Season One, so I'm taking a little liberty with the storytelling here. I tried my best to get all the details of Sam & Dean's characters down, so please be gentle. The Twilight elements of this story are set in between Laurent's pursuit of Bella and her learning of Jacob's secret in New Moon._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sam Winchester's POV**

"Back in black , I hit the sack. I've been too long, I'm glad to be back . . ."

I woke with a start, my head rising up from the passenger seat of the Impala. The obnoxious classic rock music blared from the stereo, and I heard my brother chuckle from the driver's seat beside me.

"Rise and shine, Sammy." My brother Dean Winchester said with a menacing smirk, obviously proud that he'd roused me from my nap.

I sat up and shook the sleep from my head as I watched my older brother proceed to play air guitar just to annoy me further.

"What's got you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I reached over and worked the dial on the stereo to turn down the volume.

"Hey, don't you ever touch a white man's radio, bro." Dean quickly turned the radio back up, putting the Chevy in gear and bobbing his head to the music.

Sighing, I laid my head back against the headrest, thinking about our last hunt. We had successfully battled the Native American spirit of the cannibalistic wendigo in Colorado and were now on our way toward this little po-dunk town in the Pacific Northwest called Forks, Washington.

"Why this town, Dean?" I questioned him and closed my eyes. "What makes it so special?"

I heard Dean rummaging through some papers in the backseat and then felt the weight of a newspaper land in my lap.

"Take a look for yourself." He said, drumming his palms on the steering wheel in time to the beat of the music.

I opened my eyes and glanced down at the paper in my lap, unfolding it with my fingers. The headline read:

_Missing Hikers in Washington A Complete Mystery_

"So what do you think it is?" I asked after skimming the article. "Sounds like bear attacks to me."

"Sam, you're telling me you suspect bears when there is _no_ trace of the missing hikers anywhere except for a few drops of blood?" Dean looked me in face, and I shrugged.

"It's possible. Not everything has to be from supernatural causes you know." I remarked, but Dean ignored me.

"I think it could be a wendigo again, possibly werewolves." Dean smiled at me, smug with his assumption. "Besides, it may lead us to Dad. You never know."

"Hey, look here's my proof. It says a local girl named Angela Weber reported seeing a large bear near a resort area there a few days ago." I replied, confident that he was wrong on this one.

"Doesn't mean anything." He swiftly discredited what I said. "Hey." He took the paper from me to take a closer look at the girl's picture. "She's pretty cute, Sammy."

"Yeah, if you like jailbait." I grabbed the newspaper back from him. "It says right here she's only seventeen, Woody Allen."

"I'm just sayin', Sam." He scoffed, giving me a Cheshire grin. "How long has it been since you got laid anyway?"

"Since it's none of your business." I growled at him and took a glance in the rearview mirror.

"Ok, down, boy. I didn't mean any offense. Just tryin' to keep my little bro satisfied. You seem so tense lately. That's all." Dean started to pound his steering wheel again to the music and then proceeded to play air drums.

Ignoring my brother, I collapsed against the seat and thought of my beautiful girlfriend, Jessica. All I could see was her body, sprawled on the ceiling above me, her eyes wide with fear as the fire consumed her. My heart ached at the memory. Sooner or later, I would find the demon responsible for her death as well as that of my mother, and he would have HELL to pay. _All _puns intended.

****************

We reached the small town of Forks (population 3,175) early the next morning. Dean parked the Impala near the center of town, and we both exited the car, giving each other unimpressed looks.

"Why do you think they named this town Forks anyway?" Dean asked nonchalantly, watching a local girl dressed in a mini-skirt as she walked into a nearby diner. "Was Spoons or Knives taken?"

"Hardy har har, Dean." I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today at Dean's wisecracks, and he began to follow the girl toward the diner. "What are you going to use for a pick up line? Do you like to spoon after you fork?"

"What?" Dean spun around, a dumbfounded look on his face. Then, he shrugged. "You know, that's not half bad, Sammy. High five!" He raised up his right palm in expectancy.

I responded by pushing past him and entering the diner.

"That's just plain rude, Sam." I heard him say, slightly muffled by the ding of the bells fastened to the handle of the diner's entrance. "I'm your brother for Christ's sake."

He joined me at a booth seconds later as I perused the menu.

"What'll it be, boys?" A blond waitress with a nametag that read "Lauren" appeared beside us seconds later, chomping on a wad of gum.

Dean gave me a raised eyebrow in approval of the waitress's looks, and I sighed, peering back at my menu.

"For starters, how 'bout your digits?" I heard him pompously answer the girl. I looked up at Lauren, and she blushed, reaching into her apron for her order pad.

"Maybe." She replied coyly. "But you have to give me your order first."

"Oh. Well, in that case, sugar, I'll take the Today's Special—pig 'n a poke, right?" He winked at her, handing her his menu.

"Yes, sir, and what about your friend?" She turned to me.

"Just coffee. Black. Thanks, Lauren." I obliged.

"No problem." Lauren took my menu, smiled shyly at Dean, and then left to place our orders behind the counter.

"She's pretty hot. Mmhmm. What I wouldn't give to have her legs wrapped around my . . ."

"Dean!" I griped.

"While I . . ."

"Dean!" I slammed my fist down on the table, frustrated. Every one of the diner's patrons turned to look at me, alarmed, and then went back to consuming their meals. I leaned over the table and whispered. "Can't you just forget about your raging hard-on for one moment and focus on why we came here in the first place?"

"Sorry, Mr. Walking Blue Balls." Dean loudly cleared his throat. "The _bear _attacks. Sure." He smirked at me, and that was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, I'm beginning to think you're right on this one." I confessed to my brother. "Where do you think we should start?"

"Here we are." Lauren had returned with our orders, placing a plate of sausages and hashbrowns and a cup of coffee on the table in front of us. "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

She slid the check across the table toward my brother and slyly winked at him. In response, his face lit up with lustful hope, and his eyes focused on her ass as she strutted away from us. I thought I was going to be sick to my stomach. She couldn't be a day over seventeen.

"Well, would you look at that?" He said, picking up the bill for our meal. He held it up, so that I could see her number written in large text on the back of the bill. "Dean might get forked in Forks after all."

"Dean, the case, remember? Let's focus here." I grabbed the check from his palms and pocketed it. "Where do you suggest we start?"

Dean groaned. "The police station. We need to find out exactly what they know." He stabbed a sausage link with his fork and took a generous bite. "And you're giving that back you know."

He pointed his fork at me as his mouth annoyingly smacked his food.

"As soon as we get to the bottom of these attacks." I sipped my coffee, relishing in the hot, black liquid as it caressed my tongue.

"Hey, does this sausage taste funny to you?" He questioned, holding up the remnants of his sausage link.

"No thanks." I pushed it back toward his plate. "Watching your exchange with the jailbait made me lose my appetite for the rest of the day."

Dean took a fleeting glance at the processed meat, then shrugged before plunging it into his mouth again.

****************

"Chief Charlie Swan, I presume?" Dean asked one of the officers once we'd entered the Forks Police Department. After breakfast, Dean and I donned our Men-in-Black attire to possibly get further information on the so-called bear attacks. We posed as FBI agents every so often as a cover for obtaining necessary details on certain hunts.

"Who wants to know?" The man of average height, complete with porn stache and short, curly brown hair, suspiciously eyed us up and down.

"Pardon me, sir. I'm Agent Plant with the Bureau and this is my partner, Agent Page." Dean replied, flashing his fake badge at the police chief, and I in turn showed mine. I shook my head at our ridiculous cover names. "We've heard you've had some recent bear attacks near here."

"Yeah, but why do the Feds want to know about it?" Chief Swan pressed his lips into a hard line, a look of disbelief played on his face. It didn't appear that he was buying our cover for one second.

"We believe they could be more than that, sir." I interjected.

"You mean, murders." The chief's sharp expression suddenly changed. "Well . . ." He smacked his lips, unperturbed. "My daughter said she saw about five large wolves on a north trail through the woods. Yesterday in fact. We tend to think these are the culprits behind our missing hikers. I have some of my best men out tracking them."

"Your daughter?" Dean eyed me warily, and I shook my head in disapproval. "Can we talk to her?"

"Most certainly not." He chided with vehemence.

Dean sighed, and deciding not to press the issue further, I spoke up. "Thank you, Chief Swan, for your time. We see you have it handled here."

I shook the lawman's hand and had to practically drag Dean by the collar as I exited the quaint police station.

Shoving him up against the car in frustration, I demanded, "So what do you think? Giant wolves?"

"Werewolves, Sammy." Dean let out a rough breath, loosening his tie.

I snorted and looked back toward the police station. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

*****************

"In mythology, werewolves are entities that are human but shape shift into wolf form during lunar timeframes. This phenomenon is also known as lycanthropy, from the Greek lyoki, "wolf," and athropos, "man." The change from man to wolf is held possible by witchcraft or magic, and can be voluntary or forced by certain cycles of the moon and certain sounds, such as howling." Dean read from the screen of my laptop and then swigged his beer before placing it back on the table in front of him.

"That's interesting." I glanced up from Dad's open journal which now rested on the table in front of me. I thought about what he had just read, going over the details again and again in my head.

"What's interesting?" Dean looked me straight in the eyes, squinting.

"Well, it says that the change from man to wolf is due to the lunar cycle." I continued my reasoning, twirling my beer bottle with my fingers on the wooden tabletop. "Didn't Chief Swan say his daughter saw the wolves during the daytime?"

"He just said she saw them along a trail." He answered. "He didn't specify the time of day."

"Right, but why would she be on a trail at nighttime when she knew that people were disappearing in the woods?" I picked up the Forks newspaper again, setting down my beer. "And plus, it says right here that all of the _bear_ sightings were during the day."

"Hmph." Dean took another hefty swig of his beer, possibly contemplating the strangeness of this whole situation. "I still says it's werewolves. Maybe our superstitions about them are false, and we've just got the mythology wrong."

"Possibly." I picked up my beer and finished the contents. "Another round?"

"What do I look like, your bitch? Get your own goddamn beer." Dean reclined in the wooden chair and then abruptly rocked forward, sitting up straight as if he'd seen a ghost. "Hot damn! I think my luck might be changing after all, Sammy."

I followed his line of vision until I reached the entrance to the bar. A tall, slender woman with bright orange-red hair appeared, slinking toward the bar with almost a pompous air. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and her feet were soiled with dirt.

"An earthy woman. Just your type, Dean." I turned back to my brother, who was busy gawking in the woman's direction, obvious lust radiating from his eyes.

"You know it, Sam." He boasted, still watching her with puppy-dog eyes. "And red's my favorite color."

"I hope for your sake she at least shaves her legs and pits." I leaned over and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, holding it up to his face. "Could you at least wipe your mouth? She's not going to be impressed when she sees the drool hanging off your chin."

"Pipe down, Chachi." Dean pushed back my hand, sulking. "I think a little Winchester charm will do her good, and you know what they say?"

"No, what do they say?" I sighed, not particularly caring at the moment.

"If there's fire on the head . . ." He winked at me before standing up and walking over to the woman's position at the bar.

"Dean? Dean!" I called after him, but he was already absorbed in his own little world.

Groaning, I pivoted the laptop toward me and skimmed the article on werewolves once more.

"There are many different ways to become a werewolf. Such as through black magic, pacts with the devil, curses, incantations, and infection." I murmured to myself as I read.

_Infection._ That was probably why the hikers went missing; they were infected and thus cursed just as their attackers were. They're growing in number.

I leaned back in my chair and placed both my hands on top of my head. What in the world was lurking in the forest in Forks? Wolves? _Were_wolves? Something else entirely? I was completely perplexed.

I glanced over at my brother, who was now making a jackass out of himself with the redhead. He'd place a hand on hers, and then she would quickly yank it back. She even refused his offer to buy her a drink. I laughed quietly to myself, but the laughter soon faded when I looked back at the screen of the laptop. My eyes widened as they read the last statement on the website.

_Werewolves have been known to have a prolonged outstanding feud with another mythical species . . . the vampire._

I drew in a sharp breath and then suspiciously looked back at Dean. Nudging the man sitting at the table next to me, I questioned, "Excuse me. The woman at the bar. The redhead. Is she a regular here?"

The scruffy-bearded man took a glance at the bar and then shook his head. "Nope. Must be from outta town. I've lived in these parts all my sixty years and I've never seen her before in my life. But you know what they say, boy, fire on the head . . . "

"Yes, yes. Thanks." I whispered exasperatedly and faced the bar once again. My mind began to race. What if all those myths you thought were false were in fact reality? That we lived in a world where vampires and werewolves feuded for the rights to certain territories? I'd seen some pretty fucked up demons and spirits in our quest to find our father, but this? This was all sorts of crazy.

Convinced of my theory, I rushed over to the bar and grabbed Dean by the collar of his worn leather jacket, pulling him outside into the night air.

"What the HELL, Sam?" He boomed into my face, trying to catch his breath from struggling with me the entire way.

"I think your girlfriend in there is a vampire." I blatantly revealed, letting him go.

"Fuck, Sammy. You know vampires don't exist. I think being in this small town is starting to mess with your head." Dean protested, heading back into the bar. "You _seriously_ need to get laid."

"Hello, Dean." A reddish blur descended upon us, and the woman from the bar appeared seconds later. Dean rocked back on his heels, almost stumbling, as he took in the sight before him. "You weren't going to leave me, were you?"

I stepped back cautiously and remembered how vampires possessed superhuman speed. And _strength._

"No, baby." Dean walked forward, putting his arms about her waist. "I'm right here."

"Good." She smiled at him, pressing her lips forcefully to his. Then, she broke free, grunting and gasping for air. "Hmm . . . a threesome is tempting, but let's leave the little brother out of it, shall we?"

"Dean!" I screamed at my brother as the redheaded bloodsucker took him by the hand and led him toward the rear of the building where the forest began. However, he didn't seem to have heard me; he was so engrossed in whatever voodoo spell the supposed leech now had him under.

"Dean!" I tried again.

Realizing my attempts to wake him from his trance were to no avail, I picked up a broken barstool beside the dumpster positioned behind the bar. I broke off several of the legs to use as stakes to plunge into the vampire's heart and then chased after them into the woods.

As I reached a clearing about a hundred yards in, the redhead blurred in front of me, picking me up by the collar of my shirt, and tossed me heftily into a bed of leaves. Luckily, the leaves cushioned my fall, and none of my bones felt broken. Nothing wounded but my ego, I guess. No man likes to be tossed around like some kind of toy, especially by a woman.

I took off after her once again, determined to find my brother. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. Emerging just ahead of me through the tall, spruce trees were several giant wolf-like creatures.

The police chief's daughter was right. There _were_ wolves in the forest.

The large, black one toward the head of the pack looked in my direction, and something in his brown eyes led me to believe that everything was going to be all right. Then, as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, absorbing into the forest ahead of me.

Still fearful at what the vamp could be doing to my brother, I darted through the trees as fast as my legs could carry me. After about fifteen minutes, I reached the edge of a cliff. I carefully walked toward the edge and peered down at the churning waters below. No sign of Dean _or_ the vamp.

_Hoooooooooowwwwwwwwwllllll._

The shrilling sound woke me from my reverie, and I took off back into the woods, running on nothing but pure adrenaline. I had to find Dean and make sure he was safe. He had always taken care of me when we were little, when my father was out on one of his numerous hunts. I owed it to him to return the favor.

Unexpectedly, I came to another clearing. I gazed in wide-eyed wonder as I took in the sight before me. There was the redhead perched high atop a towering tree on a branch, dangling my brother Dean with only her right arm. Below, the five wolves barked and howled at her. They clearly had her cornered, and the russet-brown one on the right pounced high in the air, snapping his jaws at the female vampire just out of his reach.

"Dean!" I cried into the crisp, night air, and the mythical creatures before me deflected their attention to my position behind them.

"Sam!" Dean called out my name, and I sighed in relief knowing that he was still conscious and alive. "Um, I need a little help here!"

"Don't come any closer, Sam, or I'll snap his neck." The redheaded vamp screeched, and her voice projected so loudly, I had to hold my ears.

"We're on a first name basis, huh?" I tried to make small talk with her. "Funny, but I didn't catch yours."

"That's because I didn't give it. It's Victoria by the way." She beamed with pride at the announcement of her name as if she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. She possibly could have been. Once. Before she became a bloodsucking leech, that is. "That stake in your hand's not going to do you any good, Sam. Why don't you take your little guard dogs here and go play fetch somewhere else?"

I looked down at the stake in my hand and promptly dropped it. So, I guess that rumor was false. There was so much I still needed to learn.

Then, I began to panic as Victoria angled Dean's neck closer to her mouth. The wolves beneath her clawed and growled at the tree, further demanding that she release my brother.

"Don't!" I screamed at her, pleading for my brother's life.

"What's this?" Victoria stopped, and I looked up, wondering what caused her to halt her assault on Dean. "An AC/DC shirt. Are you freaking kidding me?"

"What? You don't like AC/DC?" Surprised, Dean smirked in her face, pulling back his leather jacket to reveal his shirt properly. "They're only like the greatest band ever. Well, besides Led Zeppelin of course."

"Ugh. I think I just lost my appetite." Victoria grunted and dropped Dean's body like a ragdoll, dissolving into the woods in a flash.

I rushed toward the tree, but the wolves had already caught him, creating a cushion with their backs to soften his landing.

"Thanks, I guess." Dean showed his gratitude for the wolves' help as they gently set his feet back on the damp ground. "Good doggies." Dean mockingly patted the russet-brown wolf's head, who in turn sneered at my brother's lack of decency.

"Dean! I'm so glad you're okay." I ran toward my big brother and embraced him, squeezing him tightly against my chest.

"Um, Sammy, you can let me go now." Dean squeaked through my bear hug after a few seconds, struggling to breathe. "Really? It was _that_ easy. AC/DC?"

"You should stay out of the woods." A deep voice called to us as I released my brother.

Stunned, we both turned, and a tall, muscular man, possibly Native American, stood before us. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jean shorts.

"I would say the same to you, my friend." Dean huffed as he took in the man's appearance. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I'm Sam Uley. My pack and I protect these woods from leeches like the one you just saw. We've been on her trail for days now." The large man answered, pointing toward the four remaining wolves beside him.

"Well, whatta ya know? He has your name, Sammy." Dean remarked, looking at me with a bewildered expression. Then, he looked back at the wolves. "Hey, wasn't there _five_ of those?"

"Dean." I leaned in to whisper in my brother's ear. "They're werewolves and this man is one of them."

He looked at the half-naked man before us, and Sam Uley nodded to confirm my assumption.

"No fucking way!" Dean exclaimed, laughing nervously. "Well, fuck me ten ways till Sunday! I was right all along. Take that, bitches!"

Ignoring the banter of my brother, the other Sam firmly said, "You need to leave this town immediately. What you have seen and heard must never be spoken of again. We have to protect our lands from these leeches, and drawing attention to our existence here may bring even more danger to our people."

"You got it, Tonto. I've had enough of this place anyway." Dean smirked, gripping my shoulder. "Let's leave the man be, Sammy."

I wriggled out of his embrace and extended my hand toward Sam Uley. "Thank you for helping save my brother."

"No problem. Just doing our job." He shook my hand lightly, and it almost felt as if my palm was on fire at his touch. "Remember what I said, not a word."

And with those final words, Sam Uley and the remaining wolves left us alone there in the clearing. I didn't even notice the direction in which they made their escape.

"Sammy, I don't know about you, but I sure could use a drink." Dean gave me an exaggerated noogie before trudging his way back toward the bar just along the borderline to Forks.

As I began to follow his lead, my brother quickly turned and asked, "Hey, you still got that chick Laura's number?"

"Lauren. Her name was _Lauren._" I shook my head at Dean, snickering, and retrieved the girl's number from my jeans pocket.

"Whatever." He blew me off as we reached the edge of the tree line, taking the paper into his palms. "Seriously, what chick doesn't like AC/DC?"

**THE END**

***Quotes regarding werewolves taken from Supernatural's website. No copyright infringement intended.***


End file.
